Dos Palabras
by puckyblack
Summary: se que no puedo impedírtelo, que no puedo prohibirte sentir algo por alguien mas, el solo pensarlo me enferma, me molesta, me hiere. Saber que pude evitarlo, saber que te tuve, saber que yo era el único. RobxStar oneshot


**Ahhhhhh si, me encanta psicoanalizar a Robin¿a ustedes no, es el personaje mas dificil y por eso uno de mis favoritos, porque el que mas me gusta es Starfire, pero para poder mostrar mejor las cualidades de Star es mejor hacerlo desde el punto de vista de un personaje que la vea perfecta, como Robin.**

**asi que, disfruten este one-shot, porque la verdad yo disfrute mucho haciendolo.**

* * *

**Dos Palabras.**

Puedo verlo en tus ojos, has estado así toda la semana, distante, siempre pensativa …. y ahora no es la excepción. Te veo sentada en la orilla del techo de la torre, pero se que tu mente no esta aquí … esta con _el_.

Desde ese día algo te atrajo de el, algo que yo no pude darte.

Tal vez solo sientes eso, atracción, nada mas, pero un así, esta ahí. En tus pensamientos, en tu vida. Y haga lo que haga no puedo detenerlo. En cierta forma yo fui el culpable.

Pero ese es el hecho, ahora hay alguien mas. Y yo que creí que siempre iba ser el único.

Me equivoque.

Últimamente parece ser que es lo único que hago, equivocarme, ignorarte, herirte.

Y ahora este es el resultado.

Y aunque se que no puedo impedírtelo, que no puedo prohibirte sentir algo por alguien mas, el solo pensarlo me enferma, me molesta, me hiere.

Saber que pude evitarlo, saber que te tuve, saber que yo era el único. No puedo soportarlo, es mucho para mi.

Se que estoy siendo egoísta, después de todo tu siempre has estado ahí, conmigo, a mi lado.

Cuando nadie me apoyo, cuando nadie confió en mi, cuando yo mismo no creía en mi, ahí estabas tu.

Tu eras la única que siempre, no importara que, me animabas, me apoyabas, inclusive, en cierto modo, me atrevería a decir que me protegías.

Y es que tu eres así, no juzgas a nadie, cuando por primera vez conoces a alguien inmediatamente sabes como tratar a la persona, inmediatamente eres amigable y comprensiva, tienes esa habilidad de ver a las personas con una perspectiva totalmente diferente, que aunque no tengas poderes para leer la mente, sabes ver a través de la persona, de conocerlas con solo mirar sus ojos. Tal como lo hiciste conmigo.

Desde el principio me entendías, sabias de mi dolor, sabias que había algo, inclusive antes de contártelo.

Nunca me preguntaste, solo estabas ahí, consolándome, haciendo que el dolor se fuera con tan solo tu presencia, y cuando estuve listo te lo dije, te lo conté todo, nunca confié más en alguien.

Nunca me sentí especial para nadie, tal vez por eso deje que esto pasara, nunca estuve acostumbrado a amar a alguien, o en confiar en alguien.

Cometí error tras error, y aun así me seguiste amando, te alejaba de mi, tenia miedo.

Miedo de perderte, miedo de que pasara algo que te separara de mi, temía que por mi culpa resultaras herida. Pero al parecer al alejarte te hería mas, nunca quise hacerlo.

Como dije antes, nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien, tu llegaste caída del cielo, literalmente, y agradezco el día en que te conocí.

Por todo lo que significas para mi, por eso me siento tan herido, incluso traicionado.

Te veo y se perfectamente como te sientes, estas confundida, y a la vez te sientes culpable, no deberías, porque el único culpable aquí soy yo. pero aun así lo haces, tienes miedo de lastimarme, por eso estas distante, no quieres que me de cuenta.

Pero ¿Cómo quieres que no me de cuenta? Te conozco, te conozco tan bien que hasta puedo sentir lo mismo que tu sientes, puedo saber lo que tu piensas, sin saberlo hemos formado esa conexión entre los dos.

Y por eso mismo nunca imagine que algo así llegara a pasar, pensé que no importaba cuanto te alejaba, cuanto te ignoraba, cuanto te lastimaba, siempre estarías ahí. Fui un idiota. Lo se muy bien.

Debí demostrarte mi amor por ti desde el principio, debí hacerte tan feliz como tu me haces a mi, pero soy egoísta, nunca podré ser bueno para ti, no te merezco, tu eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa, mereces algo mejor, alguien que te haga feliz, quisiera que yo pudiera hacerlo, quisiera ser yo ese alguien. Pero no puedo.

Nunca he sido muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, tu lo sabes, tu eres la única que me entiende, tu me conoces, puedes saber cuando estoy bien y cuando estoy mal. ¡Por dios! Incluso me conoces mejor que yo mismo.

Y aunque se que debo dejarte ser feliz, que debo dejar que encuentres a alguien que te merezca … simplemente no puedo, te dejo ir y en ese mismo instante en que lo hago te retengo para mi, no quiero perderte, te necesito, el simple hecho de que existes me hace feliz, me hace sentirme completo.

Por eso no puedo dejarte, porque te quiero para mi, no quiero que dejes de amarme, quiero ser especial para ti.

Me siento perdido sin ti, tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y seria capaz de darlo todo por no verte triste, desgraciadamente la mayoria de las veces que estas triste o herida es por mi culpa, y aunque siempre te sobreproteja y te ponga casi en un pedestal, no puedo protegerte de mi, de mis obsesiones, de mis errores.

Perdoname, perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, perdón por no darte lo que mereces, perdón por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, perdón por dejarte ir.

Y sobretodo, perdóname por no decirte todo esto en la cara.

Me acerco lentamente hacia ti, estas tan entrada en tus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera has notado mi presencia, como quisiera poder abrazarte, demostrarte cuanto te amo, pero en vez de eso me detengo apenas unos pasos detrás de ti. Esperando a que, como siempre, tu seas la primera en mostrar afecto.

"¡Robin!…¿Qué haces…?….¿Cuánto tiempo…?" empiezas a tartamudear, estas preocupada de que te haya descubierto, que supiera en que estas pensando…._en quien _estas pensando.

"acabo de llegar…¿te importa si te acompaño?" te digo con una sonrisa, falsa por supuesto¿Cómo puedo sonreir sinceramente con el corazon roto?

"¡oh no, por supuesto que no, me encantaria tu compañía" me contestas con una sonrisa, pero tu tambien estas triste, lo se porque, a diferencia de mi, tu no escondes tus hermosos ojos, puedo saber lo que sientes a travez de ellos.

"¿Robin?"

"¿si?"

"uhmm, yo…." ¿Qué te pasa Star¿Qué es lo que me tienes que preguntar¿Por qué te vez insegura?

"n-nada, olvidalo….no es importante…" ¿no es importante¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que hablar, sabes que tenemos que aclarar lo que sucedió…pero tambien sabes que el que debe de hablar esta vez soy yo…

Me quede callado, solo asenti y aparente no tomarle mucha importancia, cuando en realidad mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, tenia tantas cosas que pensar, tantas cosas que decir, y aun asi me quede callado.

"¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?" esta bien, me tomaste por sorpresa¿Qué estaras tratando de decir? Debo admitir que a veces no te puedo entender.

"¿entender¿Star que…?"

"¡odio que hagas eso!" ahora estas empezando a levantar la voz, pareces desesperada, frustrada, irritada, enojada tal vez, y yo sigo sin entender.

"¿Qué es lo que hago? Creo que no se deque…"

"¡ESO!" Star ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta verte llorar¿acaso es mi por mi culpa¡¡¡¿QUE HIZE!

"o-odio que te hagas daño….odio que trates de ocultar lo que sientes….¡odio que no me dejes ayudarte!" ……¿Qué?…..

"Robin, y-yo….lo siento….se que estas sufriendo, desde que te conozco has ocultado tu dolor pero yo se que esta ahí….y siento que esta vez estes sufriendo por mi culpa…" ¿lo sientes? Tu no debes de disculparte ¡no es tu culpa, el que debe estar arrodillado a tus pies pidiendo perdon soy yo.

"Star tu no tienes porque dis…."

"¡SI¡si tengo que disculparme, por que le hice caso a él, debo de admitir que senti algo cuando Red X me dijo…bueno tu sabes lo que paso…¡pero yo no debi haber dejado que pasara, fue mi culpa por que yo sabia que te lastimaria, sabia que te decepcionaria¡y en parte queria hacerlo!…por eso me siento tan mal, por eso te pido que me perdones"

Terminaste, y aun asi estoy analizando tus palabras, me miras a los ojos por mi reaccion, pero simplemente estoy en blanco, no se que decir, no se que hacer¿adonde quieres llegar¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?

"Robin, yo se lo que sientes por mi…y estoy segura que tu sabes lo que siento por ti, no es ningun secreto, y aunque nunca lo confesaramos estamos concientes de eso…pero a veces me haces dudar, me alejas, me lastimas, se que no es tu intencion hacerlo, pero a veces…a veces quisiera sentirme amada, y cuando paso lo que paso, en realidad nunca senti nada por el, talvez solo atraccion, pero lo hice porque….porque yo crei que si te heria reaccionarias y me valorarias mas….pero ahora me siento horrible, no debi hacerlo, fue un gran error¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Por favor, por favor robin, perdoname…" empiezas a llorar descontroladamente¿entonces no lo amas, es raro como saber eso me hace un poco mas feliz, quisiste herirme, eso me hace sentirme mal, porque tenia razon, tuve que ponerte mas atencion, tuve que demostrarte cuanto te amo, después de todo tu plan funciono, me hiciste darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi…

"¿e-estas enojado conmigo?" te volteo a ver, estaba tan aliviado de que en realidad no lo amaras, de que lo hubieras hecho para sentirme mal y no porque querias hacerlo, que no me di cuenta que me seguias mirando, esperando por mi respuesta.

"¿Cómo puedo estar enojado contigo Star?" te digo con una sonrisa, paraeces confundida, tal vez no esperabas esta reaccion.

"entonces ¿me perdonas?" tus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas, pero has dejado de llorar.

"no puedo perdonarte" agachas la cabeza, asumes que ya nada volvera a hacer lo mismo ¿verdad¿Por qué no me dejas acabar?.

"no puedo perdonarte por que tu no hiciste nada, yo fui el culpable, tu tenias el derecho a acctuar como actuaste, tu eres la que debe decir si me perdonas o no"

"¿Cuándo no te he perdonado?" me dices riendo ligeramente, y para mi sorpresa yo tambien rio, acaricio tu mejilla suavemente mientras admiro lo hermosa que eres.

"Te amo, Robin" dices suavemente mientras me abrazas y recargas tu cabeza en mi pecho, y aunque ya sabia que me amabas, esta vez es diferente, es real, en verdad me amas y me siento inmensamente feliz.

"Yo tambien te amo, Starfire" te sostengo fuertemente en mis brazos mientras beso tu frente.

Al fin lo habia dicho, al fin habia confesado mis sentimientos hacia ti, y te siento feliz, ahora me pregunto porque no lo hize antes, si después de todo no era tan dificil, solo dos palabras. Solo tenia que decir dos palabras, de las cuales nunca me cansaria de repetirte:

Te Amo.

* * *

ya saben que hacer ¿no¡asi es¡dejar un review!

**pucky-black**

_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay._

_-Francois de la Rochefoucauld_

****


End file.
